Triple Trouble
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Taylor, Tania and Tara. The source of most of the trouble within the St Trinian walls and they were together while everyone slept. For once the St Trinians would need a small amount of sympathy.


St Trinians school was a mess. Bottles, streamers and passed out students littered it's floors. Almost every girl had a hang over and was floating around in dream land. A few students were awake but for the other sleeping students this meant trouble. There were three students that were deadly to the St Trinians pride and those three students were currently in one of the common rooms wide awake. The problem with these three girls was that there were a bad combination, together they were feared. Even the great Kelly Jones knew to keep them apart but she couldn't stop them this time as she was snoring happily in her bed.

These three St Trinians each had a talent in trouble making and stirring. Kelly and other students had made jokes about them going round with a six on their backs. Polly then started calling them the 'Triple T's' because their names each began with a T. Taylor, Tania and Tara. The source of most of the trouble within the St Trinian walls and they were together while everyone slept. For once the St Trinians would need a small amount of sympathy. Taylor, Tania and Tara sat together. They were sat comfortably on the floor talking in hushed whispers. They were plotting.

"Ya sure we can do dis all before everyone wakes up?" Taylor asked excitedly,

"Yeah," The two twins grinned in unison,

"Let's go den! I'll do phases one. Meet ya back 'ere in an hour." Tania and Tara nodded before they hurried out the room to commence there tasks.

After the two twins had left, Taylor stood up. The chav walked over to the small coffee table and picked up the laptop that was resting upon it. She then sat on one of the two sofas opposite the table and turned the laptop. This laptop wasn't her own, Taylor had 'borrowed' it from Andrea without permission and had to guess the password. The chav tried all sorts of passwords but none were successful. She then typed in 'RestInPeace' and smirked as 'Welcome' flashed up on the screen. Wasting no time, Taylor loaded up the internet and logged onto eBay. The chav then went onto to Google and searched for an image. When she had found a decent one she saved it and then uploaded the image to eBay. The chav grinned wildly and mischievously as she typed 'Cheltnem's Ladies College'. Taylor soon shut Andrea's laptop down but not before she changed the password. Once she had replaced it back on the table, the chav jumped up and skipped happily out of the door.

While Taylor was busy putting CLC up for sale on eBay the twins were creeping around in the dorm. Just like the older chav, the twins wore mischievous smiles on there faces. Tania looked to Tara and pointed to something across the dorm. Tara nodded and crept over to were the Emos were fast asleep in their coffins. The first year held her breath as she knelt down beside Beth's coffin and pulled a bag out from underneath. She began to silent open Beth's bag and searched it for a specific item. While Tara was searching Beth's bag Tania was rummaging through Annabelle's belongings. Tania then pulled out a shampoo bottle and looked at her twin. They stopped for a moment to smirk at each other before Tara tiptoed over to Tania. Once the first year had reached her twin she passed a bottle of dye to Tania. Quickly, Tania unscrewed the top to Annabelle's shampoo and began to mix Beth's hair dye into it. When they were finished Tania and Tara returned everything to way it was.

Taylor soon an idea. It was risky but it would be worth it. That's how she had found herself in the head girl's bathroom sprinkling salt on Kelly's toothbrush. She grinned in delight as she replaced it back in the small holder. Then the daring chav an another bright idea,. She then held her breath as she crept back into Kelly's room. Taylor made her way over to Kelly's shelf and saw what she needed. She reached up and grabbed the bottle of super glue and stuffed it in her pocket. Once Taylor had successfully sneaked back into the bathroom she began to glue all the shampoo bottle lips shut.

Tania and Tara had set up numerous amounts of pranks in the dorm and it was time for there final one. The twins were stood in their area and quietly digging through Tara's trunk. Carefully, the twins pulled out a box. They carried the box to the door, opened it and left it on the floor. As crickets and other insets came hopping out the twins exited the room. They happily walked back to the common room, where they had came up with there plans, and met a smug looking Taylor.

Suddenly screams could be heard and a rumble of panicked footsteps echoed through out the school. The three pranksters held in there laughter and made themselves out to be innocent. Taylor grabbed her phone out of her pocket and began to randomly press buttons. Tania and Tara picked up hockey sticks and started a sword fight. Then a bunch of angry St Trinians walked in, Taylor laughed at them.

"Wot 'appened to you guys?" The chav asked innocently,

"You!" They yelled in unison, Taylor laughed again,

"Where's ya proof?" She smirked. Then Kelly Jones walked in,

"What's all the screaming about?" She asked, annoyance filled her every words, "Chelsea, why do you have a cricket in your hair?" Chelsea's eyes grew wide,

"Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed as she jumped around the room. The poor Posh Tottie didn't realise that she had managed to shake it off on her first jump, Kelly smirked in amusement,

"Taylor!" A voice yelled, an annoyed Annabelle then pushed through the crowd of annoyed St Trinians. The whole room then started laughing at Annabelle's bright green hair,

"Whoa!" Taylor laughed, "It looks like someone sneezed all ova ya 'air!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Whys everyone laughin' den?" The young Fritton turned around and glared at everyone, immediately they started to cough to hide their laughter. Another person then stepped into the room, laughter danced within her old eyes,

"Girlies," She smiled, "Can someone tell me why I have Miss Bagstock on the phone ranting on about someone buying Cheltnem's on eBay?"

"Someone actually bought dat dump?" Taylor asked with her mouth hanging open,

"Yes, but it didn't go for very much." Miss Fritton smiled. The whole room then smirked at Taylor.

For the rest of that day the St Trinians found themselves being hit by Taylor's, Tania's and Tara's pranks. While Annabelle found herself spending the day trying to wash the bright green dye out of her hair.

* * *

**_I'm supposed to be taking a break from this writing lark but I thought it was time we had abit of trouble in the form of Tania, Tara and Taylor. Probably not the funniest thing I've written but at least you've got something. Now I'm actually going on my break from fanfiction so if you want me PM me, Twitter me or email me._**

**_Do I have to get Taylor to prank you to get you to review? Taylor+pranks=Insanity. I'd review if I were you _**


End file.
